As we are living in an era with continuously changing innovations, various different user-friendly commercial products are developed and introduced constantly to the market, and these products indispensable to our life bring us tremendous convenience, and thus consumers have increasingly higher demands on daily products. The convenience and effectiveness of services and the user-friendly design of the daily products become important indexes for determining whether or not the living standard and manufacturing technology of a country can lead other countries.
Innovative daily products are developed constantly, and these daily products include but not limited to a pillow cushion, and people not only demand a comfortable ventilating pillow cushion, but also require an ergonomic design of the pillow cushion to meet the requirements of different occasions. Thus, it is a trend to develop products with an ergonomic design to improve their market share.
In applications of a diversified design of a pillow cushion used in a specific occasion such as the seat of a tour bus, an airplane or a transportation means, the pillow cushion provides a comfort trip for bus passengers and airplane travelers. Referring to FIG. 1 for a conventional pillow cushion installed to a seat, the pillow cushion has a main body 1 and two extended members 12, and the two extended members 12 are installed on a lateral side of the main body 1 and proximate to both ends of the main body 1, and the two extended members 12 are proximate to an end on the opposite side of the main body 1, such that the pillow cushion is substantially in a U-shape for resting a human head, and travelers can rest on the main body 1 for a long time, and the two extended members 12 can provide supports to both lateral sides of the human head, and improve the comfort of the seat.
However, the distance between the two extended members 12 is fixed, so that if a human head rests on the main body 1, the two extended members 12 cannot support different sizes of heads. Furthermore, the head must lean towards a side of the main body 1 to rest the head on one of the ends of the two extended members 12, and thus the brain, the vertebrate and shoulder are compressed due to the improper posture or movement for a long time. Aches or injuries of the soft tissue of a human body may result, and thus it is good news to consumers, if related manufacturers and designers can find a way of supporting human heads of different sizes, relaxing a traveler's physique, releasing tiredness and achieving the effect of releasing pressures.